Fiona
Princess Fiona is a fictional main character who serves as the female lead in DreamWorks' animated Shrek film series. She made her first appearance in the first film in the franchise, Shrek (2001), voiced by American actress Cameron Diaz. In the first film, Fiona appears as a princess plagued by a curse that transforms her into an ogress each and every sunset. Locked in a dragon-guarded castle for several years until she is "rescued" by irreverent ogre named Shrek, whom she mistakes for a knight, Fiona is at first eager to have her spell broken via true love's kiss by Lord Farquaad so that they remain human, but later she comes to love Shrek. Background Personality Physical Appearance Appearances Shrek In the first film of the series, Fiona first appears as an option for a princess bride selected by Lord Farquaad, who desires to become king in order to access dominant authority, in order to accomplish this dream. Ignoring warnings of a secret possessed by Fiona, Farquaad proceeds with his plan and decides to search for the women so he may marry her and become a king, though she is soon encountered by Donkey and Shrek, and at first the group holds hateful feelings toward one another. However, late one night, Donkey learns that because of a magical spell that had been cast on her years before, Fiona transforms into an ogress every night, but by morning reverts to her regular human form. Eventually, Shrek and Fiona start to warm up each other and perhaps even begin to fall in love, but this is interrupted when Shrek and Fiona get into a misunderstanding followed by Shrek bringing Lord Farquaad to get Fiona, who then proceed to a marriage. Shrek and Donkey interrupt Fiona's wedding ceremony and try to cancel any possibilities of her wedding Lord Farquaad, and her ogre transformation spell is triggered and manages to appall Farquaad into losing desires of marrying her. At the end of the movie, Shrek marries Fiona and Farquaad is swallowed by Donkey's new girlfriend, Dragon. Shrek 2 In Shrek 2, Fiona convinces Shrek to meet her parents in the kingdom of Far Far Away (resembling the shallowness of Hollywood). They go, and her Fairy Godmother, who had her locked away in the tower to begin with, still believes she is under the original curse. When the Fairy Godmother finds out that she is in fact married to an ogre, Fairy Godmother plots to kill Fiona's husband so her son, Prince Charming, can marry her. It turns out that there was a semi-complex plan where Prince Charming, not Shrek, was supposed to rescue Fiona and marry her. It was the King's way of repaying the Fairy Godmother for a favour she had done him while courting Fiona's mother. Fiona is briefly returned to human form from the first film after Shrek drinks a "Happily Ever After" potion, which changes both the drinker and their true love into more beautiful forms. To make the change permanent however, she must kiss her true love by midnight. Fairy Godmother tries to get King Harold to give his daughter a love potion so that she'd fall in love with Charming and kiss him to make the potion's effect permanent. Both plans ultimately fail however. Harold, after seeing how much Fiona despises Charming, does not give her the love potion. When Shrek tries to kiss Fiona, she tells him that she wants to live happily ever after with the ogre she married. She and Shrek then turn back into ogres, and Donkey (who had turned into a white stallion) turns back into a donkey. Shrek the Third In Shrek the Third, Princess Fiona becomes the queen of Far Far Away while her father is ill. When the latter passes away, Shrek sets out to find her cousin Arthur Pendragon (or Artie). She tells him that she is pregnant (something that she has been hinting since the start of the film). While she is having a baby shower, Prince Charming stages an invasion so that he can proclaim himself king of Far Far Away. Fiona organizes the resistance with her friends Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel and Doris the Ugly Stepsister, but Rapunzel betrays them to marry Prince Charming. Thanks to her mother's fighting abilities, they escape prison, and the other princesses 'cut loose' and become more independent. Artie ends up making a speech to convince the villains to go straight. In the end, she gives birth to the ogre triplets with Shrek. Shrek Forever After Shrek makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to become "Ogre for a Day", and gives up the day of his own birth. Since Shrek was never born, he never rescued Fiona from the tower, her parents signed the contract, and Rumpelstiltskin became king of Far Far Away. After Shrek escapes from the castle, it is revealed that Fiona rescued herself from the tower and is now the leader of the ogre rebellion. Her personality is very abrasive and she refuses to believe in love, completely unlike her alternate self. Throughout the night of Shrek's day, Shrek attempts to woo this new Fiona, and fails multiple times. Close to midnight that night, the ogres storm Rumpelstiltskin's castle and capture him; just as they are preparing to eat him, dawn comes and Shrek begins to disappear in his former wife's arms, telling Fiona of their family and of her daughter, Felicia. She kisses him just as he's fading, and the curse is lifted. Once the time stream is back to normal, Fiona is shown at the birthday party with the children. Parks Trivia *Fiona is the second DreamWorks character related to the protagonist to change a decision concerning the protagonist. Rameses II (the first to do so) initially allowed Moses and the Hebrews to leave Egypt, but pursued them to the Red Sea trying to kill them; Fiona decided to tell Shrek about her curse before leaving with Farquaad, but didn't do so). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Shrek characters Category:Ogres Category:Shrek's Family Category:Artie's Family Category:Heroines Category:Creatures Category:Princesses Category:Shrek Category:Shrek 2 Category:Shrek the Third Category:Shrek Forever After Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Daughters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Based On Category:Wives